


Love in Sculpting

by OtherSecret



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Blink, Lemon, Love, Sex, power, throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherSecret/pseuds/OtherSecret
Summary: Corvo learnt a lot about his enemy to save his daughter, so much that he understood them and even started to feel things for them.





	Love in Sculpting

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters which belong to the publisher of the game Dishonored/Dishonored 2 Bethada 

Story:

Corvo had fought to save his daughter Emily since she was imprisoned in stone by the witch Delilah Copperspoon as she usurped the throne. Corvo had dismantled all her supporters one by one, and he had even traded the soul of Emily’s mum and his past lover Jessamine for Delilah’s soul to make her mortal again. As Corvo creeped back into the throne room he sees his daughter stuck as a stone statue and he could see Delilah, painting. Corvo started to feel and strange feeling of joy and excitement looking at Delilah, this was something to his surprise. He had learnt so much about her on his journey that he felt like he knew her better than anyone, better than how he knew Jessamine. Corvo removed his mask, there was no need to hide his face anymore once he left the shadows she would know he was with or without it.

Corvo rushed out of the shadows using the heart given to him by the Outsider to restore Delilah’s soul as he shoved her against a wall his blade pressed against her ready to make the killing blow. He stared into her eyes. He was breathing hard. A without thought he pressed his lips against hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth. Both of their bodies lost tension as Corvo dropped his blade and they wrapped their arms around each other. Within mere moments they were undressing each other. Delilah pushed Corvo to the ground and got on top of him. His penis had hardened and was ready to enter her, however she stopped, hovering just over the tip. Delilah looked down and smiled at Corvo.

“Who is your empress” Delilah asked with smug tone and a matching smile. 

Corvo knew he was beat at this moment, he was unarmed with Delilah on top of him. He didn’t want to betray his daughter, but he was desperate for Delilah’s approval and to enter her. He craved her. Corvo looked into her eyes.

“You are my empress” Corvo said.

With a smile on her face, Delilah lowered herself down onto his dick. Thrusting back and forth, she let out a groan of pleasure. Corvo grabbed onto her hips, kissing her body moving up to her tits. Corvo rolled himself and Delilah over making him on top with Delilah wrapping her legs around his waist. The two locked lips swapping saliva. Sweat was running off their bodies. Corvo could feel that he was close to climax, this only motivated him more to thrust harder. Within moments Corvo unleash an explosion of cum inside of Delilah, she groaned with such pleasure feeling it inside of her, she would climax herself after a few more thrusts from Corvo. Exhausted Corvo collapsed onto the floor with Delilah curling onto him, the two holding each other.

“How was that for you?” Delilah asked.

“Perfect”

“Likewise”.

Corvo looked deep into Delilah’s eyes. His mind raced through possible futures they could have together, some ruling Dunwall others with the two of them running off to Karnaca. He didn’t care for which future came true only that they were together.

“I want you” Corvo said.

“You just had me” Delilah replied grinning.

“I want you as my wife” Corvo insisted.

“First you wanted to kill me now you want me as your wife. Well I have to know some things before I can decide. If I’d asked you to kill for me would you do it?”

“Yes”

“If I asked you to destroy the memory of my sister would you do?”

“Yes”

“And her daughter?”

“Emily is my daughter, and when we are married she will be your daughter. She will never accept you as empress, but do you need Dunwall? Do you need this kingdom? Or can we free our daughter and leave for somewhere else, anywhere else”

Delilah looked at Corvo, she seemed conflicted. It was clear that Delilah wanted the throne, and she wanted Corvo. Corvo could only guess that she was working out if it was possible to have both, he himself was thinking the same thing, could he let Delilah have both, ultimately he couldn’t. He would have to blink and grab his sword if she didn’t back down her claim to the throne, for Corvo couldn’t betray his daughter like that.

“I was the first born daughter. I was throw to gutter and climb out to claim what was mine” Delilah stated.

“So did I. This isn’t the first coup I’ve had to deal with. But Emily doesn’t deserves this. She was good an empress, one throw into the role after a coup took her mother’s life. Now I’m begging you to give it back to her, let her live a long happy life, and let us do the same.” 

Delilah stood up and slowly got dressed, Corvo couldn’t tell what was about to happen next, if she was getting ready to attack or not. His body tensed up slightly. He considered getting dress quickly himself, readying himself for an attack. Delilah looked down at him.

“We have packing to do before I realise our daughter” Delilah said pleasantly. “I rather not have a confrontation with her” 

 

As Emily wake from what seemed to be a never ending dream she saw that she was in the throne room, and the mess Delilah had made of it. She moved slowly regaining her strength, not sure why she had finally woke up. As she made her way through her home to her own room she found a journal written by Corvo, it explained everything that he went through to save her, giving her advice for the future, and the last few pages explain that he had fallen in love. That him and Delilah have left together to live a quiet life and start a family. Ready the ending brought Emily to tears. The last of her family was now gone.


End file.
